Talk:Koprulu Sector
Redirect Ummm ... why was this page (as in this very talk page, Talk:Koprulu Sector) redirected to Talk:StarCraft universe which, in turn, re-redirected back in an infinite loop to Talk:Koprulu Sector? I hope I'm not trudging on something I'm not supposed to by deleting both halves of this infinite loop ... I am not very experienced with wiki, but I can't fathom why either of these article talk pages should be redirects in the first place. --Chibiabos 03:27, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Distance Wait a second... if they exiles traveled for 28 years at the speed of light (I know they said, Faster Than the Speed of Light but bear with me), then they would be 28 light years away at the end of their journey. If they were in fact 60,000 light years away, then they would have to have gone at least 2,000 times the speed of light to reach to Koprulu Sector. I'm not savvy on Terran technology but that seems a bit extreme to me. Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions in regards to their maximum speed. 19:56, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Evren That's the fluff straight out of the SC manual, unless it's been retconned. In any case, if you think that's fast consider that the UED expeditionary fleet did the same distance in a year, or less. Meco 20:54, 16 July 2008 (UTC) The manual makes it clear that they travelled through warp space and in four suppercarriers at that. This would have them travelling 2142.86 light years per year which makes approx. 5.87 light years per day. Given the power of the supercarriers' engines, it seems like a reasonable timeframe.--Hawki 21:27, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Map We can't use the Azeroth star map (as it's an April Fools). However, there was a pretty good StarCraft II starmap floating on a few fansites. I wasn't able to download it, unfortunately. Kimera 757 (talk) 12:27, 17 November 2008 (UTC) What's in a name? Köprülü was a family that existed in the Ottoman empire. Several members of their family became Grand Viziers. During their time, Grand Viziers had superceded the emperor-sultans as head of state. What's most notable about the Köprülü House, is that great turmoil and internal strife plagued the empire during their reign. More here... http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C3%B6pr%C3%BCl%C3%BC http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/322084/Koprulu-family The-Watcher 02:34, 6 April 2009 (UTC)The-Watcher I knew of that family from before ;) (well, just that they were Turkish viziers). Didn't know about the infighting though. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:58, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :i think it should be added to the article to show the name "koprulu" is not made-up but a historical reference, kopru also means bridge.-lu is a suffix which stands for "from-" in english, it also creates a meaning like "bridged") :The lu/lü suffix, when used with places/cities/etc mean "-from", but here it means "something that contains/has the referred thing". Köprülü, in Turkish, literally means bridged, but a proper translation would be a place with bridges, and Köprülü Sector would translate into "sector with/of bridges". I don't think it has anything to do with Köprülü Mehmed Paşa or his family. Population With the release of WoL Blizzard posted profiles of some of the planets within and near Korpulu Sector. Most of these planets are Terran worlds. From the profiles and SC2 itself weknow more about population of some of these worlds by the time of SC2 events. Korhal (after its restoration) has around 6.3 billion people on it, Umoja has ~2.1 billion and Moria has ~4.1 billion. We also know that several billion Terrans live on other Koprulu worlds. By the latter part of Second Great War about 8 billion people were killed by the Kerrigan's Zerg, most of them during the Second War. Many of the Sector's original (i.e. prior to the first invasion) population were also killed in the Great War So, what is the estimted number of Terrans living on all Confederacy/Dominion, Kel-Morian and Umojan planets? My rough count is about 20 billion. This is a pretty big number, but it is, in fact, fairly logical, since in the first decades of colonization of the first three and other planets there could very well be a major population growth, triggered by various technological and social factors, escpecially since the time when the three original colonies finally contacted. And the Terrans were colonizing the sector for about 240 years by time SC began. The Koprulu Sector population can be numbered in couple of tens of billions. So, what do you think about Terran population? Is my estimation fairly correct? I also posted this topic in the forum section. XEL 03:32, December 25, 2010 (UTC)